Ask N
by Lunatic Red Eyes
Summary: N's got his own talk show, where trainers from all over can come ask how to improve their relationship with pokemon! First up: Ash Ketchum
1. The Plan is Formed

**My last story (technically poem) about N was too depressing. So to make it up, I'm giving him his own actual fic! Still not owning pokemon...**

* * *

><p>"Ah, I just do not know what to do…"<p>

N sat at the edges of the Unova region. Yes, he never really left, but Looker's just that terrible at getting information. Now that he knew that everything he learned from Ghetsis was a lie, he wasn't sure what else he could do to help pokémon. The "bad person" that pokémon told him had hurt them was probably just Ghetsis. Pokémon are defiantly able to be happy with trainers. He accidently left the oven on at the castle, can't be good. The only living creatures he was with right now were the pokémon he joined with for the last battle against White and Black as they teamed up with Zekrom. A particularly relatively large, white, and fluffy pokémon decided to try to cheer him up.

"N, the reason I choose you as the hero to partner with was because your vision was true. You just need to think of another way to help pokémon."

"But pokémon aren't miserable from being captured by trainers after all… I mean, I've even kept you and all the others for more than a week in pokéballs, and you're all happy…"

"Wait, how long do you usually keep pokémon?"

"Less than half a day."

"…Interesting. But do not forget, while many trainers do care for their pokémon, people like Team Rocket exist everywhere. You need to help the pokémon that are already with trainers. I mean, the only reason we're even able to have this conversation right now is because of your gift of speaking to pokémon."

"Ah, and it's just that which causes pokémon to be so misunderstood. No one else can speak to them… Ah yes, I've thought of something that just might work! I've seen on TVs various shows that have people telling some person about their problems and then that person tries to help them."

"…You humans have such bizarre ways to be entertained."

"Yes, yes, most shows on TV make no sense to me either. But that's not the point. I can get one of those shows, and have trainers and their pokémon come ask me how to improve their relationship with each other!"

"See, that's why I choose you! You can still help pokémon without everyone releasing them. But how do you plan to get this show."

"…If the champion was truthful when he said he forgave me, then I have a plan already formulated."

* * *

><p><strong>So anyway, while I'll just go along with whatever characters I think of, let's also make this fun. If you wish you may request a character, as long as they're not a villain and they have at least one verified pokemon ask. Also, I already have the first four planned (specifically, Ash, Iris, Cilian, and Trip). Requests can be from the games or the anime. I've never read the magna, so no requests from there! I have to go now, Reshiram's attack, probably mad that I called him fluffy...<strong>


	2. Ash Is Kind of Generic, Isn't He?

**And here we go! First up is Ash Ketchum, since I suppose you could say he's the main 'human' icon of Pokemon. Which I don't own.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home!"<p>

Cheren was returning to his house, having returned from another day of training in Victory Road. "Pretty soon," he thought, "I'll be able to beat Alder and become the Champion." His confident thinking was interrupted by another presence.

"Oh Cheren, come quick!"

"…Bianca! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, that's not important. You know that friend N of yours?"

"I'd hardly consider him my friend… I don't consider him evil like Ghetsis, but…"

"Quickly, come over here!" Bianca proceeded to drag him by the arm to the couch, where also sitting were his parents, Black, White, and… the Professor Junipers? And Alder!

"Umm, is my house suddenly the best place to watch TV?" The younger Professor Juniper glanced towards Bianca, and Cheren realized what happened. "So anyway… is there any particular reason you've brought everyone here?"

"Shh, it's 8:59, it's about to start!"

Cheren knew he couldn't get Bianca to talk anymore, so he just sat with the rest of the 'guests', and watched, as the time changed to 9:00.

* * *

><p>"Welcome! To the series premier of Ask N! I'm your host, N!" N sat in a chair on a stage, while a live studio audience clapped. "I'm sure that a great many of you watching are Pokémon Trainers who get along wonderfully with their pokémon. But have you ever wondered, 'What could I do to make the relationship with my pokémon even better'? Well that's what I can help you find out! With my rare ability to actually understand what pokémon say as words, and not noises, I can tell you exactly how your pokémon think! And for our first guest ever, we have… Ash Ketchup, from Pallet Town!"<p>

Ash walked out onto the stage with Pikachu on his shoulder, waving to the crowd and sitting in another chair.

"Oh, um, my last name is Ketchum, not Ketchup."

"Oh, I never have been the best reader."

"Pikachu~"

"Hm, your Pikachu says he wishes your last name was Ketchup."

"Oh yeah… Pikachu has really loved ketchup after one incident in Kanto."

"And may I assume that this Pikachu was your first pokémon?"

"Yeah, we're best friends! Pikachu and I have been through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and I'm making my way through Unova. Pikachu's not the pokémon I'm here to ask about."

"Pika."

"Your Pikachu agrees with you on your best friendness. But then, which pokémon do you wish to ask about?"

"Well, I catch new pokémon ever region, though Pikachu stays with me. So I'd like to know how my current team thinks of me." Ash took out his pokéballs and sent out Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, and Pidove.

"Ah, how fascinating, you have all three of the Unova starters! I suppose I'll start with you, Oshawott. What do you think of Ash?"

Oshawott made a very large number of noises vaguely resembling its name at a high speed.

N sweatdropped. "Um, your Oshawott's quite energetic. To translate as directly as possible he said, "**'''OH-YES-ASH-IS-THE-BEST-I-MEAN-I-LIKE-COMPLETELY-RAN-AWAY-FROM-PROFESSOR-JUNIPER'S-LAB-JUST-TO-BE-WITH-ASH-HE-CALLED-ME-THE-CUTEST-WHCIH-I-TOTALLY-AM-AREN'T-I**?'" As N said this, he was spazzing out in a way comparable to Denzel Crocker. "Um, how about you Tepig? Can you tell me how Ash treats his pokémon? In a calmer way, perhaps?"

After a few noises, N continued. "So, you were starving after being tied up by someone, and Ash found you, took the rope off you, and fed you? And Ash treats you well, and you're glad you went with him? From the three pokémon I've seen, you seem like a fine example of a trainer that should be followed."

"Haha, well, I wouldn't say that. I mean, when I first got Pikachu, we pretty much hated each other!"

"And look where you are now. How long have you been adventuring, anyway?"

"Fourteen years."

"…Wait, how old are you?"

"Ten."

"…I hesitate to ask, how old were you when you left on your journey?"

"Ten."

"(What an odd human…). Anyway, we're getting off topic. Snivy, how do you see Ash?"

Snivy responded, and N sweatdropped once again.

"What, does Snivy not like me?"

"Um, no… Your Snivy's just very smug. She declared that after having a few battles with you, she deemed you worthy of being allowed to be on her team and allowed your pokémon's attacks to hit so she could seem defeated and captured. And that you're at least much better than her last trainer."

"Wow, that's great!"

"(Is this kid always this excited?) And last but not least, Pidove. What do you think of Ash?"

Pidove responded, N translated, that phrase might end up getting repetitive in this story, and N said, "Hm? While you like Ash, you have an odd feeling that you might end up being overused in search and rescue scenarios like bird pokémon tend to do each season? That's what Pidove is saying, but… What does she mean by 'season'? I wonder… Ash, after talking to all your pokémon, I believe that you are indeed a fine trainer, but you should use your Pidove often, because it seems concerned."

"Alright, that's great advice!"

"And here's a free Rare Candy for a parting gift."

"Great! Now I can level up one of my pokémon!"

"(Is this kid a complete optimist!) Um, yes! Anyway, that concludes this episode of Ask N! See you again next time!"

* * *

><p>Back at Cheren's house, Bianca was still overexcited, Black and White were proud of N finding a way to help pokémon, Alder was glad the show that he help N get was a success, the Professor Junipers were suddenly plotting to find a way to translate pokémon speech, and Cheren was seething mad that the person who also happened to beat the champion before he did was now gaining fame through television.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That Cheren thing's just for fun. It has no relation to the series as a whole.<strong>


End file.
